A Tornado Flew Around my Room
by violetphoeniix
Summary: Robin tries his best to comfort a terrified Regina as she delivers their first child, Raven. A task he hadn't previously imagined would be so difficult, as he is met with unfamiliar circumstances. (so sorry if there are errors, this was written very quickly) Enjoy!


Regina always seemed to have her shit together - a quality Robin loved about his beloved wife. She was strong, calm, cool, collected. But today, you wouldn't know it was the same woman...

"Regina, please, my love, I need you to stop hurling tools at Dr. Whale, he's only trying to help!" Robin screamed above the noise of the tornado Regina had created in the room hospital room.

Regina's eye lit up like fire, with more anger than he'd seen in them than when she was the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Her hands lit up with fire, reaching so high that it just barely singed the ceiling. Robin stayed by Regina, firmly holding onto the bar of her hospital bed, unafraid by her outbursts of wrath. The nurses were crouched down on the floor, desperately looking to Robin to calm Regina so they could all hopefully make it out of there alive.

"Regina, look at me... Look at me, Regina! Regina you can do this! Just please, think pleasant thoughts..."

She snapped her head at him, "HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN LABOR BEFORE?! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THIS MUCH PAIN, ROBIN! HOLY SH*T!" She screamed, the flames now reaching the roof as she became increasingly angry, giving into her pain.

"Regina, I know it hurts. Look at me..."

The hospital began to shake.

Robin saw the looks of terror on the poor nurses' faces. "Regina, take my hand, Regina. Don't think about the pain..." He realized the ceiling on fire now. He caught a glimpse of one of the nurses mouthing _help us! _He decided it was time for something drastic. This was a new scenario for him, after all Marian didn't have magic when she was in labor with Roland. He knew it helped when he took her hand, but this could be potentially fatal for him to do with Regina.

"Regina, Dr. Whale is unconscious now in the hallway...The nurses are going to have to deliver the baby but you need to stop the tornado!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T IT HURTS SO BAD!" Regina gave one long deafening scream and the ceiling blazed even more intensely. Robin could see she was afraid now. She'd never delivered a baby before, and the fact that she was out of control wasn't helping.

He stood up, deciding it was time to take a risk. Robin swiftly moved his hand from the bed post and grabbed Regina's, feeling the fire extinguish at his touch. "I love you, Regina... I'm here. I'm here, my love." The fire ceased from the ceiling now, revealing the charred black roof.

She smiled at him, that smile that always melted his heart. "I love you, Robin." The tornado ceased and the room grew silent. The nurses stood up, collecting themselves.

The nurses quickly ran to Regina, "Are you ready? It's time to push now!"

She was scared, "No, no I'm not ready..." her terror filled eyes turned to Robin.

Robin squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "I believe in you, Regina. You can do this. Do it for Raven, my love." Raven, the name they had chosen for their Princess. Through the entire pregnancy they had referred to the baby as Raven, ever since Tinker-Bell had told them that they would have a girl. Robin would often rub Regina's belly and sing to his sweet girl when the baby seemed restless some nights. Hearing Daddy's voice always seemed to do the trick.

"Raven..." Regina said to herself, smiling.

"Ok Regina, it's time. PUSH!" the nurse said.

Regina screamed, squeezing Robin's hand tighter as the fire ignited again, burning Robin's hand... But he didn't notice in that moment. The ceiling also ignited again for a brief moment and went out when Raven's first cry was heard.

Regina released Robin's hand when she heard Raven, tears building in her eyes. "I did it..." She breathed," I did it..."

"You did it Regina!" Robin kissed his wife, tears now building in his eyes too. "She's so beautiful, Regina."

"Our daughter..." She whispered to him.

The nurses cleaned Raven up within a few minutes and handed her to Regina. Raven had jet black hair like her mom, and sparkling blue eyes just like her dad. She was perfect. And she was theirs. The product of their true love. Robin embraced Regina tenderly with Raven in her arms. In that moment nothing else in the world mattered.

Henry and the Charmings then appeared in the doorway, they had a delay in getting to the hospital. They stood speechless as they took in the sight of Dr. Whale passed out in the hallway, and the burnt ceiling and every single piece of equipment displaced in the hospital room except for Regina's bed. Then smiled as they saw the happy family and knew that none of those other things mattered. Henry decided to break the silence, "She's beautiful, Mom."


End file.
